


A Piece of You

by BlancaPowell



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Playchoices - Freeform, ernest x mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	A Piece of You

Lady Jane has never believed in luck. On the contrary, she thought that she was the one that brings misfortune.

Her beloved mother, the only relative she knew of, died and just when she found out she had a father and started loving him, hoping to finally have a family, he died too.

If this wasn’t enough, her own grandmother tricked her into the engagement with the most obnoxious man she knew, Duke Richards. The man who tried to assault her viture, the man so brutal and cruel the words couldn’t express.

Even so, lady Jane did not break down. Against all odds, she started believing that she might indeed be lucky as she had the greatest man always beside her.

Ernest Sinclaire was the most honorable man she ever knew and she couldn’t believe that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Nothing, not even the engagement with the Duke, mattered when she looked in Mr Sinclaire’s eyes and felt his lips brushing over hers. 

She was the happiest.

However, the day when her fiance discovered the affair that had been going on behind his back and her beloved Ernest challeged the old man to a duel, made her feel slightly uneasy.

She believed in Ernest, always, but the Duke acted too suspicious and Jane did not trust him.

The night she spent in Ernest’s arms for the first time was the most beautiful time of her life. All the words they said were still echoing in her head, her skin still warm from his touch.

And then the next few hours that changed everything. That made her be sure she was unlucky.

She would never forget Duke Richards’ smirk when he shot the man of her dreams, the love of her life, Ernest, winning the duel. Depriving him of shooting back with his broken pistol.

It broke her.

And even after her engagement was called off, with the Duke in jail for his actions, with her being able to live in both Edgewater and Ledfork Park (choosing the latter), with her friends always by her side, she felt she was missing something.

She was missing him.

It’s been almost two months since Ernest’s death when she finally feels…happier. Standing in front of his grave, visited every single day, she smiles and places her hand on the cold marble.

“Hello Ernest. It’s me, your Jane, again. I just wanted to thank you. You really did mean it when you said you were going to be with me no matter what. You did not break your word. You are still with me.”

Slowly, Jane places her hand on her stomach, still flat but not for too long. The tears she’s been holding for too long are finally rolling down her cheeks, mixture of sadness and happiness.

When she found out she was scared. Even with the Duke out of the picture she didn’t believe she could raise a child herself. But it was last night when Ernest came to her in her dreams, took her hand and told her “I’m here. I always will be.”

All her fears, doubts, anxiety disappeared. Ernest might be gone but there is something, someone, he left to remind her of the love they shared.

“Thank you for everything. I love you.”

Jane stands up, gently kissing the her fingers and pressing them to the marble and looks at the place her Ernest was lying.

“I am not scared of anything now. I do not believe I am unlucky, you have changed that. I’m not going to be sad or miserable because I know you’re here. Because now, I have a piece of you, and I’ll never be alone.”


End file.
